


"Rawr!" Means I Love You

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little sad sometimes, Acceptance, Anime, Cake, Cats, Cuddling, Cute, Developing Love, Developing Relationship, Dinosaurs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional in chapter 3, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Pillow Talk, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took all of Kuroo's courage to ask Tsukki to become texting buddies. After a few weeks, he manages to wiggle his way into Kei's personal life in hopes of becoming closer to the sour-faced blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texting Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and comment feedback if you have the time! There will be at least a few chapters to come!

It takes all of Kei's self restraint not to slap Kuroo. 

The older boy had been over to his house every afternoon the whole week, never letting Kei have any time to himself. It had only been a few weeks since Kuroo asked to be "texting buddies", and in that short amount of time Kuroo had already pushed his way into Kei's private life. It was bad enough that Kei had to see him every practice match, so why did he have to impose on his free time? 

Sighing in frustration, Tsukki runs his hands through his short blonde hair, bringing himself back to the reality. Kuroo had paused the wii, the screen showing how Tsukki's car had run off Rainbow Road for the umpteenth time. 

"Tsukki??" Kuroo tilts his head sideways, his messy bed head hair following his gesture. Leaning on the side of Tsukki's bed, Kuroo has to crank his neck in order to look at Tsukki.

"Tsukki? You alright, man?" He asks again as he tilts his head upside down on Tsukki's covers.

"F-fine." Kei replies as he adjusts his glasses to hide his slight blush of embarrassment. 

Ah. I remember. Kuroo had come over yet again and insisted for a rematch on Mariocart. Now hide your stupid blush, you look like an idiot.

"Don't call me that," Kei adds after a moment of silence. Kuroo's confused smirk wavers a little, but in a split second he's back to being himself. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Kuroo says, "But I can't help it Tsukkiiiii! The nickname is just so cute! It suits you too well to not use it!" 

A little vein appears on Tsukki's temple, his eyes narrowing at the other's teasing. "I don't think that's cute at all." He huffs as he grabs the wii remote Kuroo hands him.

"Anyway, you're not winning this time; I practiced Rainbow Road before you came over." 

"Oh really?" Kuroo asks slyly as he jumps onto Kei's bed.

"We'll just have to see if it paid off!" Kuroo says as he glomps Kei, crushing the blonde underneath him. 

"Fufufu! Try winning now, Tsukki!" While Kuroo's chin is resting on Kei's head, the rest of him is practically spooning Kei midair due to Kei kneeling on the bed. Before Tsukki could try to break free of such an embarrassing (and sexual) position, Kuroo started the race. Aggressively swinging the remote with his turns, Tsukki pulls out all of the moves he had learned. This proves to be challenging though, mostly due to the fact that Kuroo's whole body was swaying with his own turns, his arms tensing with each skid. Since Tsukki's head is right in between Kuroo's elbows, this tightening moves his glasses and renders him blind. 

"Ngh! You're such a cheater!!" Kei yells as Kuroo laughs mischievously. 

"What can I say? I'm a wiz at Mariocart," Kuroo utters this into Tsukki's ear, hoping for a hilarious reaction. Just as he suspects, Kei shivers, his ears turning beet red from embarrassment.

"I-I'm not losing to a loser like you!" Tsukki stammers out semi-confidently, propping himself up on his elbows to try to shake Kuroo off. The cat-eyed boy has a tight grip though, rendering Tsukki's efforts to be in vain. Yelling at the top of his lungs, Tsukki lets out all his rage at the sight of the "you lose" on his fraction of the screen.

Kuroo, who's still on top of Tsukki, laughs his head off at the younger boy's fit. When Tsukki lets it all out he deflates, Kuroo seemingly flattening him. 

"Oh come on Tsukki~ defeat to me isn't all that bad!" Kuroo, knowing full well that Tsukki's fight level was at about 7/100, says this as he flips so that his back is on Tsukki's, the back of his head resting on his. 

"You're such a cheater..."

Kuroo can barely make out the muffled sentence, but none the less snickers as he gets off Tsukki and the bed. Kneeling next to Kei's head, Kuroo pokes at his cheek but gets no response. 

"No need to be such a sore loser Tsukki~" 

No reply.

Huh.

"..Alright well I'm going to the bathroom, so try not to have too much fun while I'm gone, 'kay?" Kuroo begins to leave the room, and only then does Tsukki move to look. 

Kuroo can't believe how sexy he looks.

Kei's glasses are pushed up away from his eyes, his face flushed with pink from having to breathe through a pillow with his arms covering his head. His purple shirt with the yellow star shimmied up a little, exposing Tsukki's slim yet toned stomach and dinosaur waistband. 

'Oh god,' Kuroo thinks, 'the look on his face is killing me.'

Kuroo has to hide his growing erection as he looks at Tsukki's slightly annoyed yet somehow erotic flushed face. Making eye contact for a second, Tsukki just huffs out and pushes his face back in his pillow. "Winner has to get snacks then." 

Kuroo hastily exits the room and closes the door just as blood spurts out from his nose.

 

***

 

'Well,' Kuroo thought, 'It can't get much worse than this.' 

He leans back against the wall, frowning down with a troubled but heated look at his growing erection. Goddamn it! Why does he have to be so cute?! Kuroo mutters a curse as he undoes his belt and fly, bringing out his throbbing cock. Are you kidding me; how is there already precum?! 

A little voice in the back of his head answers: "Well you have been imagining him since you stopped your nosebleed."

Oh.. Right.

Beginning to rub, Kuroo can already feel himself twitch as he imagines the way Tsukki had looked a few minutes ago. Speeding up his movements, he pictures Tsukki kneeling in front of him, nuzzling his cock against his face while stroking it. 

Oh God. 

Moaning a little as he reaches his climax, Kuroo cums as he grips the sink counter in front of him. Spurting semen all over the mirror, Kuroo catches his breath as he snatches a fistful of tissues and wipes it off of the mirror as best he can. After washing his hands he exits the bathroom, heading to the kitchen to grab some snacks. 

Oh god what have I done.

 

***

 

Peeking in Tsukki's room to see if he was still there, Kuroo nudges the door a little to see better. Just as he had left him; Kei was slightly facedown on his pillow utterly motionless. Entering the room quietly, Kuroo sets down the tray of chips and sodas. Getting closer, the older boy sees that Tsukki had fallen asleep. 

Oh this is just too perfect.

Digging around in his Nekoma jacket for his phone, Kuroo finally finds it and opens the camera app. Snapping a few pictures of Kei from all angles, Kuroo then zooms in to his relaxed, sleeping face. If only he looked like this all the time, Kuroo thought. Finally flipping the camera, Kuroo takes a bunch of pictures with Kei, pretending to sleep with him and capturing himself kissing Tsukki all over his face.

Settling down on the floor satisfied, Kuroo swipes through his prizes and picks his favourites. He then goes to his photo editor app and adds a bubble that says ""Rawr!" Means I love you!" to one of them. Grinning to himself happily, he can't help but wonder what Tsukki would do if he kissed him while he was conscious.


	2. Strawberries and Dino Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kuroo's photo shoot with an unconscious (and unknowing) Tsukki concludes with a little hitch, Tsukki awakens to a grinning Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a point to be aware of:  
> In this fan fic I have gifted Kuroo with the power of.... a few years worth of martial arts training. Please enjoy!  
> ((Oh! And I am Canadian so please don't mind the extra "u" in words like "discouvered" and whatnot!))

Throughout the duration of Kei's sleep, Kuroo had figured out a few things about the tentative blonde. First of all, he seems to cuddle whatever is near him in his sleep; Kuroo had witnessed this first hand after the "photo shoot". Right after he was done editing the pictures to his liking, Tsukki had reached over and grabbed Kuroo's head. Completely caught off guard by the sudden attack, Kuroo's body went into "self defense mode" and had grabbed Tsukki's tightening arms intending to throw him over his shoulder. Only a millisecond away from following through his muscle memory, Kuroo had stopped just in time to release Kei whom had nearly strangled him. At that point Kuroo had tried numerous tricks to get the tall boy to let go without harming him in any way. He had tried gently pulling his arms off; no progress - this went on for a few minutes until Kuroo had decided to tickle him. Just able to reach back to Tsukki's underarm, Kuroo tickled him as much as he could; right when he had contacted Tsukki's sensitive skin the blonde had recoiled, rolling up into a ball.

...

Snail? 

After that, Kuroo caught his breath and discouvered another thing about Kei; he sleep-talked. This one was odd to Kuroo, mostly because Kei wasn't one to be very chatty to begin with. Hell, it took Kuroo weeks just to become "texting buddies" (God that was such a lame thing to call it! Baka!) As he scorned his previous word choices, Kei was mumbling away. Kuroo's well-trained ears had caught things like "mmm..... strawberries......" and shockingly enough, he had heard Tsukki utter his name a few times. Blushing a bit at that point, Kuroo gulped down his nervousness and reached over. Running his hand along Kei's flushed cheeks, he laid a few quick sugar sweet kisses to his forehead. Smiling like an idiot, he held Tsukki's hand right up until the moment he woke up. 

 

*** 

 

"Nghh..." Tsukki rubs his eyes wearily, squinting at the mess of black hair and cheshire cat-like smile before him. Shit. Sitting up, Tsukki grabs his glasses which he must have pushed off his face in his sleep. 

"What time is it?" he asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. Kuroo, whom had been startled by Tsukki's sudden awakening, answered with a sweet sounding "10:30." 

...

No no no that wasn't said the way I thought it was. I'm just imagining things... Wait. 10:30?!!?!

Tsukki springs up and nearly headbutts the leaned over Kuroo. Pulling up his fallen down sweats, Tsukki fixes his glasses sheepishly with knit eyebrows and flushed cheeks.

"W-why are you still here..?" asking the question a bit to harshly than intended, Tsukki catches his breath as he glances at Kuroo. The boy had barely been fazed by his tone, offering Tsukki a very fake crestfallen face. 

"But Tsukkiiiiiiiii!" he wails this as he throws himself at the blonde, toppling them both back onto the bed.

"W-what the--" is all Tsukki can get out before Kuroo attacks him once more with tight squeezes and fake sobs.

"How am I going to survive the night?! I'm very much afraid of the dark, and my mum isn't home for another few days! Please Tsukki! May I stay the night?" all the while Kuroo was blurting this out Kei had been in utter shock. He knows that the older boy was a bit of a drama king, but he never expected this. Pushing his glasses once more, he stops Kuroo from ranting any more. God he sounds like a yowling cat.

"F-Fine!! Just stop whatever the hell this is!" Right away Kuroo is back to his old self, grinning a genuine smile at the irritated boy. Bouncing up and down like a child, Kuroo then stands up and Tsukki could swear that he saw a cat's tail flicking away behind him happily. 

"Yes! Alright Tsukki, what is it that you've always wanted to do? I promise that whatever it is that we shall do it!" Tsukki knows full well that they couldn't do what he wanted to do as he glances at a stack of dinosaur novels. Sighing maybe a little too hard, Kei just shrugs at his eager "texting buddy". Kuroo takes that in stride, of course, springing to his tip toes as if an idea had come to him. 

"I've got the most perfect idea in the world! But Tsukki, you must promise me that when I get back, you will be here, awake, and ready with a sweet smile for me. Can you do that for me?" Tsukki is taken aback a little by Kuroo's sudden seriousness, only replying with a curt nod and wave to tell Kuroo to get going to whatever it is he was doing. 

"Great! I'll be back in a little less than half-an-hour. Oh, and Tsukki?" he shouts a little for the last question as he runs to the front door, slipping on his shoes. 

"What?" 

"Get ready to love me!" 

Once Tsukki hears this, his eyes widen and his ears burn. 

Damn it...


	3. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Kuroo returns with his surprise, he's faced with a side of Kei he has never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a spoiler to the movie "Wolf Children" in this chapter so please be aware of that. If you like anime movies I highly recommend it.

Kuroo couldn't hold back the massive smile that was quickly spreading across his face. It had taken him a little longer than half-an-hour to get the cake batter, fresh strawberries, and icing. Not to mention the hold up in the grocery store due to a little kid whining about how he wouldn't sleep until he had his dinosaur cookies. Acquiring those was a difficult task after the mother had denied the 'child from hell' his cookies, since the kid wouldn't stop giving Kuroo the raspberry as they waited in line.

Once he finally escaped the store, Kuroo bolted to his car and drove as fast as he could back to Tsukki's. The speeding was mainly because he was worried Tsukki was going to fall asleep on him again. 

Pulling up in Kei's driveway, Kuroo notices that the lights inside are off.

Great.

Grabbing his bags of goodies, Kuroo quietly enters through the unlocked front door. He couldn't help but think that this must've been a habit of Tsukki's, and the thought of potential stalkers and creepers scared him.

Shaking off the horrible worries, he makes his way to the kitchen in the dark, setting down the bags on what he believes is the counter. Tiptoeing his way to Tsukki's cracked open bedroom, he decides to peek in before entering. What he sees astonishes him. There, pulled up close to the television in a ball of blankets, is Tsukki. It wasn't really that that shocked Kuroo. It was the fact that Kei was crying. As Kuroo faught the urge to burst in and embrace him, he looked as to what was making Tsukki cry. The television depicted a movie Kuroo somewhat regonized; on the screen there was a young woman with two children straped to her back and chest in the pouring rain. Kuroo watched as the scene then shot to a wolf, dead in the waterway below. The woman breaks down crying, running over to the men whom were placing the dead wolf into a garbage bag to be desposed of. Not really understanding at first, Kuroo finally recognizes the movie; It's an anime movie called "Wolf Children", and Kei was at the part where the young girl finds her husband dead.

Kuroo had no idea Tsukki was so emotionally sensitive. 

Pushing the door open softly, Kuroo makes his way into the room as silent as a cat. Leaning over the ball that was once a sour-faced blocker, he gently reachs his hand out and rubs Kei's head. Right on contact Tsukki flinches, but for some reason he doesn't look at Kuroo nor does he make any attempts to slap his hand away or move away from him. Taking this as a good sign, Kuroo lowers himself to the floor behind Tsukki, slowly embracing him. 

Feeling the hich in Tsukki's breathes, Kuroo can tell that Tsukki was still watching the movie and sobbing softly. Kuroo gingerly pulls Kei towards him, encouraging the blonde to fall back so that he could hold him closer. Tsukki follows this like a ragdoll, completely limp in Kuroo's arms. Resting his cheek against Tsukki's soft blonde hair, Kuroo holds Kei's head to his chest. He notices that Kei's breathing has gotten more stable, and can feel the younger boy actually NUZZLE up into Kuroo's warm embrace. 

Holycrapholycrapholycrapholycrap!!!

Kuroo can feel his cheeks beginning to heat up, stricken speechless by how cute Tsukki is right now. He exhales slowly, then breathes in Tsukki's scent. 

God he could get used to this.

Kei suddenly lifts himself up a little, sitting up straight in Kuroo's lap in order to face him. His face is full of so many emotions that Kuroo can hardly tell if this is the same person that had always had an irritated look to him. Gently removing Kei's glasses, Kuroo pulls up his sleeve of his Nekoma jacket and wipes away Tsukki's remaining tears. Once he's done he doesn't pull away; instead he gently caresses Kei's soft, flushed cheeks, bringing him in for another hug. 

"...Wasn't I promised a smile for when I got back..?" Kuroo kids a little, unable to stand to see Tsukki so sad. Tsukki doesn't respond right away - instead he just sighs, resting his head in between Kuroo's neck and shoulder.

"...I know you're almost always a little late so I thought I had time to...compose myself before you got back.." Tsukki mutters this, tickling Kuroo's neck with his hot breath.

"Why'd you want to watch something so sad?" Kuroo asks this with caution, not wanting to separate from Tsukki for one second.

"..."

"I was tired of pretending..." 

"Pretending..?"

"..."

At this point Kei tenses up a little, but still stays in Kuroo's arms. His voice wavering a little, he explains.

"I know how I seem to others.. I hear non-stop from Yamaguchi that I need to smile more and be more polite, mostly because he thinks I'm unhappy. Honestly, I'm just scared of it happening to me..."

"Of what happening?"

"The same thing that happened to my brother."

Kuroo then remembers what had happened to Akiteru; the poor guy had such a bright future in volleyball but was crushed before he could even continue. He hadn't witnessed this first hand, but he had heard about Akiteru's break down from some of their mutual friends. Apparently Kei had seen this happen, and ever since then he must've felt like he needed to protect himself so he wouldn't be hurt like his brother.

Kuroo finally realizes this, and doesn't speak right away. Hugging Kei even tighter, he hears the small gasp of Tsukki's sharp inhale at the sudden change. 

"..I know you probably think you need to distance yourself from others so you won't be hurt like Akiteru, but honestly that's not a way to live." 

Tsukki pulls away from the long embrace, a hard yet pained expression on his face. 

"What I mean is: you can't worry about being hurt or failing. Sure there are going to be horrible times in your life, but there are going to be amazing ones as well. Worrying will only keep you from experiencing those amazing things." Kuroo rubs Tsukki's cheek as he says this, a soft tone in his deep voice.

Kei thinks for a little bit, obviously fighting with his demons inside. Finally, the blonde looks directly in Kuroo's eyes, a new gleam of determination shining in the honey brown of his irises.

"T-thank you.."


	4. Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that whole emotional ordeal, the two seem to have reached a new point in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't mean the previous chapter to be so emotional but I just love the idea of Tsukki opening up to Kuroo and Kuroo becoming the closest person to Tsukki >.

After that whole strange ordeal, Tsukki seemed very embarrassed, yet oddly relaxed. Kuroo had led him to the kitchen where he revealed his surprise.

"Ta-da~!" he exclaims as he dumps out the contents. Tsukki is in absolute shock. How the hell did he know what to get?! Feeling a warm sensation in his chest, Tsukki presses his glasses back up as he hides his blushing face. 

"How did you k-"

"Know? A magician must never reveal his secrets, Tsukki!" The older boy strikes a mystifying pose, his hands waving around oddly with a huge smirk on his face. 

"Now; are you going to keep questioning my awesomeness or are we gonna bake?"

 

***

 

Tsukki was having trouble stirring the batter. He was never one to cook such things, mostly only making the odd cup of instant noodles for himself after practice. 

Spilling a little bit of it onto his apron, he glances over his shoulder to a humming Kuroo. The bedheaded boy was creating little dinosaur outlines out of icing and cookies, carefully dying the features to make them seem more realistic. Tsukki stares in awe, completely forgetting about his task.

Kuroo notices this, of course, and suddenly whips his head to stare at Kei when he least expected it. Caught off guard by the sudden eye contact, Tsukki quickly looks away and continues to stir. Taking the golden opportunity, Kuroo whips out his phone and takes a bunch of pictures of Tsukki in his white apron. Damn he looked sexy. Kuroo had to shake off the thought and focus on his job. 

When they finished, the cake looked amazing. It consisted of three layers, each ranking the dinosaurs in their size. Kei could only gape in amazement at it, hungrily eyeing the strawberries cleverly placed all throughout the cake. 

"..COME HERE~"

Tsukki's suddenly pulled in the direction of the cake, his face pressed into Kuroo's chest. A flash goes off and he realizes that Kuroo had taken a picture of the two of them with their cake. 

"D-delete that!!" 

"Make me~!"

Tsukki lunges at Kuroo, desperately reaching for the phone. All the while Kuroo is smirking, and whenever Kei jumps for it he sidesteps and swats Kei playfully on the butt with a towel. 

"Y-you bastard!" Tsukki stutters a little, his face turning bright red from embarrassment. 

"Now now Tsukki we must'nt call people mean names! What would Yamaguchi say?" Kuroo is struck by an idea, but he's not sure if he should or not. Damning it all to hell, he stuffs the phone into the front of his pants. As he did that Tsukki was in mid flight, and he couldn't stop himself from heading face first into Kuroo's crotch. 

HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT I DIDN'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!!

The two fall to the floor, Kei's head still tucked in between Kuroo's legs. As they fell Kuroo had flailed, knocking over the cake. It had fallen right on top of them, a few strawberries in Tsukki's hair. 

I'm so dead.

"U-uh!! Are you alright, Tsukki?! Oh God I am so sorry I didn't think you'd lunge at my crotch and knock us over!!"

Tsukki slowly raised his head, eyes gleaming. Kuroo absolutely froze, scared of Kei's next move. 

What happened next was completely unexpected. 

Tsukki sat up from Kuroo's crotch, took of his glasses, and swiped a finger through some of the cake on his face. Bringing his finger to his parted lips, he sucks it clean.

"...Huh..it's actually really sweet.."

Kuroo can't even move. Paralyzed, his eyes widen and his face burns from perverted thoughts. 

"K-Kei.." Tsukki pauses from his second helping of cake, surprised that Kuroo had used his first name.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Ch." Kuroo clicks his tongue as his face becomes tight with troubled thoughts, only taking a millisecond to make up his mind. Still confused, Kei is startled by Kuroo's cat-like agility as he grabs Tsukki's shoulders and pulls him in for a kiss. Before he can react, Tsukki's lips are pressed against Kuroo's, a mixture of saliva and icing tantalizing Kei's mouth. Tsukki moans a little as Kuroo moves to deepen the kiss. 

Cradling Tsukki's head in his hands, Kuroo lovingly caresses his neck as he deepens the kiss, licking Tsukki's lips. Pausing for what felt like eternity, he waits for Tsukki's response to all this.

"Idiot..." 

This is all he says as he pulls Kuroo in for another sweet kiss, this time pushing his tongue into Kuroo's agape mouth. Happily accepting the invitation to deepen their kiss, Kuroo suddenly lifts Tsukki and sits him down on his lap. Now straddling Kuroo, Tsukki hums a little as he feels himself becoming turned on. 

How the hell did it end up like this?

Kei had known he felt something for Kuroo, but he never expected himself to so readily accept it like this. But in all honesty, he was so utterly happy that he didn't care. Sure he was a little shocked by his own actions, but Kuroo's were even more astonishing. By the way he ran his hands over Kei's body and the way he kissed him Kei knew that Kuroo had felt the same. Looking back on that thought, Tsukki feels a twinge of guilt as he realizes that Kuroo had to stand by him, not being able to act the way he wanted in fear of losing Tsukki. This thought made Tsukki's heart swell, and with that he kisses Kuroo so sweetly and full of love that he literally purrs with pleasure.


	5. Nine Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I never thought this fan fic would go for this many chapters but I will create more as long as I have inspiration! Please enjoy!

Pulling away from Tsukki's swollen lips, Kuroo witnesses a string of saliva between them. Licking his lips, he removes it, not wanting Tsukki to see it. He was too late though, as Tsukki hungrily leans in again. Needing a moment to breathe, Kuroo gently holds Kei's shoulders in place to stop his hasty advance. A little confused, Tsukki grabs his glasses and wipes off of the icing nervously. 

All the while Kuroo watches him, a soft, content look in his eyes. Tsukki turns back to him, a puzzled look on his face. 

"......"

"You kissed me back."

"Huh?" Tsukki's eyebrows knit in confusion, not really understanding Kuroo's statement. Leaning back so that he's still sitting on Kuroo's lap but holding himself up with his hands on the floor behind him, Kei catches his breath. 

"I mean that I didn't really think you would go with it..." Kuroo looks a little sad - as if he was thinking about the ulternate universe where Tsukki would've reject him. Feeling sympathy for Kuroo, Kei suddenly has an idea. 

"Kuroo, close your eyes." Not wanting to anger Tsukki, he obediently does as he is told.

Grabbing a huge chunk of cake that was squished in between their stomachs, Tsukki rubs it all over Kuroo's now shocked face, his whole head and neck covered in icing and dinosaur cookies. 

"What the-" 

Kei doesn't give him time to answer. He quickly locks lips with Kuroo, eating the cake off of his lips and tongue.

"Mmmn..." Kei hums with satisfaction as he pulls away just enough to get at Kuroo's neck. Licking and sucking away, he draws out a few desperate moans from Kuroo. Feeling something poking him, Kei raises his head to look at Kuroo's face. The older boy's cheeks are beet red, a troubled yet erotic look on his face. Embarrassed a little by the way he's looking at him, Kei shifts his eyes to look away as he feels his cheeks heat up. 

Not wanting to stop, Kuroo pulls Kei into a loving embrace, trying his hardest to make his growing erection go down.

"Kuroo..it's poking me...." 

"I-I know.. Just please bare with me and wait a minute." 

Still trying to wrap all this around his head, Tsukki just nods and brings Kuroo in tighter than before. Nuzzling his now clean neck, Tsukki feels Kuroo shiver at the contact. God... It must have killed him to have waited so long.

Smiling a little to himself, Tsukki finds out another thing about Kuroo without even having to talk to him; he's a terrible actor. Thinking about it now, Kei recalls all of the times Kuroo had faked crying or whatever just to get his attention. At the time Tsukki was unaware of...this side of himself, so he just assumed that Kuroo was trying to annoy him. Sighing to himself, a thought pops in his head. 

...Why was Kuroo so silent right now? The mess of black hair was normally very chatty, but for some reason he was dead quiet and limp in Kei's arms. Realizing that something may be wrong, Kei pulls out of the hug and holds Kuroo's shoulders to look at him.

"Kuroo? Are you okay?" Just as he says this he looks to Kuroo's face, which was slack and seemingly lifeless. Panicking, Tsukki presses his head to Kuroo's chest, listening for a heart beat and the feeling of his lungs hopefully working. He's soon relieved and soothed by Kuroo's steady heart beat, and feels Kuroo's forehead with his.

Hmm. He's got a bit of a fever. 

Not wanting to wake him up, Kei slowly and gently removes himself from the older boy's limp arms, standing up to his full height. Examining the hot mess that was their first kiss, Kei decides to clean the cake off. 

Careful not to wake him up just yet, Kei works around Kuroo, gently picking dinosaur cookies out of his hair and wiping icing off of his cheeks. Trying his best not to think of dirty thoughts during this, Tsukki manages to clean Kuroo up as best he can.

Alright. Now I have to wake him up so we can get him showered and into bed. 

Bending over to Kuroo's head, Tsukki grips both his shoulders and squeezes them, softly calling Kuroo's name to wake him up. Slowly and groggily he regains consciousness, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. 

"Tsukki..?" 

"Come on, get up. We need to get you cleaned up and into bed." 

Suddenly fully awake, Kuroo's cheeks flush pink as he asks, "W-WILL YOU BE HELPING ME??" 

Sighing at Kuroo's unbelievable personality, Tsukki only utters a begrudging "yes" while looking away and extends his hand to help Kuroo up. When he looks back to Kuroo the boy is on his feet and reaching down. 

"What are you..? EHH?!?" Tsukki is promptly swept off his feet, Kuroo carrying him bridal style. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Kuroo only gives Tsukki a smile as he runs off to the bathroom, nearly slipping on missed pieces of cake while he runs. Once he reaches the bathroom he kicks the door open, slamming it hurriedly behind him. 

Setting Tsukki down on the toilet lid, Kuroo flicks on the water and strips himself of his jacket and shirt. All the while Kei is watching this, holding his nose to prevent a nosebleed. 

Damn Kuroo is in shape. His toned, strong build is absolutely gorgeous. Oh God...and when Kuroo looked down at Tsukki with that smirk of his, Tsukki thought he would lose it right then and there. 

"Shall we?"

...Huh??

Grabbing Kei once more, he pulls him into the steamy shower, closing the glass door behind him. Licking his lips at Kei, he leans in to kiss Tsukki. Completely forgetting that Kuroo has a fever, Tsukki eagerly returns the kiss, running his hands over Kuroo's muscles. Kuroo pulls him in as close as possible, running his hands down to Tsukki's butt as he moves to kiss Tsukki's neck. His voice hicking a little at the sensation of being touched in such a way escapes Kei, melting in the heat of the shower and Kuroo's hot, sweet breath. 

Squeezing his plump butt, Kuroo purrs against Kei's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Holy shit he has a fantastic ass. 

Tsukki moans at the sudden squeeze, the sound echoing off of the tight quarters of the bathroom. Embarrassed, he cover his mouth and hides his face in Kuroo's shoulder.

Laughing at his love, Kuroo kisses the top of his head sweetly, nuzzling his nose into the soft, short hairs. 

"T-Tetsu...rou.." Kei mutters out Kuroo's first name, completely taking the boy off guard. Tsukki never uses his first name. Flushing bright red, Kuroo squeezes Kei tighter, laying soft, sugary kisses all over Kei's face. 

The two break apart from their hug, both craving the other. Locking lips with a mixture of tongue and nibbling, the wet sounds of their love fill the now luke warm shower. 

God I love this man.


	6. I Didn't Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two hit the first bump in their new-found relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter unintentionally became sort of sad, but it quickly becomes happy again! Please enjoy!

"Tsukki!!!!" 

The persistent whining had been going on for a solid hour. Ever since Kuroo's little act at being sick, Kei had refused to speak to him. It had been apparent to Kei right after a very long, noisy shower. Kuroo had pulled out all the stops; caressing Kei's every weak spot, dominantly leaving trails of bite marks and hickeys. Kei was in the heat of the moment, so he had no reason to stop it. After all, Tsukki had never felt so loved by anyone; well, besides his brother. He had quickly shaken off that thought, though, since thinking about your brother at a time like that was positively wrong to him. 

But, now that they had escaped the freezing love chamber, Kei's common sense had returned and he had realized that Kuroo had faked being sick. Shoving his face into the nearest thing, (which happened to be Kuroo's Nekoma jacket), he turns away from him. Anxiously swarming around Tsukki, Kuroo keeps repeating the same sort of line: "TSUKKI!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TRICK YOU!!" His blood boiling with irritation and a bit of anger, Kei whips his head away from the jacket and glares right into Kuroo's actually teary eyes. Tsukki's eyebrows are knit very tightly, his eyes filled with an overwhelming sense of rage. Kuroo backs off a bit, his hands up in front of him in defense. Kei scoffs at this; I thought he was strong and confident but here he is cowardly shying away from me. Grabbing the front of Kuroo's borrowed tank top (Kei had to lend him one), Tsukki pulls him in so that their noses are almost touching.

"You listen and you listen good; I am not your toy. If you think you can use me like that, then I see no reason to persue whatever the hell "this" is. If your plan was to waltz your way in and mess up my life, you have succeeded. What exactly was your plan? Make me care about you and then go and fake an illness just for a good laugh and a make-out session?!" Letting go of Kuroo as soon as he finishes, Kei clicks his tongue and sits back against the wall of his room. Crossing his arms, Kuroo could swear he saw hell in Tsukki's melted gold eyes.

"T-Tsukki.. I never intended to do anything like that to you. I mean, it was risky enough to KISS you. I never imagined that you would actually kiss me back. Hell, I didn't even think you would tolerate me for this long with how much I bothered you these past weeks..." His posture beginning to deflate, Kuroo appears as if he is actually hurt by what Kei had said. 

His eyes lowered and lips turned downwards into a saddened, small frown, Kuroo pulls up his legs and hugs his knees. Kei had never seen him so vulnerable. A twinge of regret hitting him, Tsukki opens his mouth to speak. Stopping right before he can form any words, he realizes that he doesn't know what to say. 

This is why you have nobody. You push everyone away with your sharp tongue and harsh tone. 

A little voice speaks in the back of his head, and Tsukki breaks down. 

No... I never meant to hurt anyone's feelings.... I just... don't want to end up like him..... I don't want to be chosen only to be rejected later on...!"

He slumps forward, catching his head in his hands. Constant tears begin to flow, almost inaudible sobs escaping his now hoarse voice. 

God I'm the worst... How could I treat people like that and then have the nerve to CRY about it?! 

Breaking himself down emotionally, Kei falls forward onto his bed, wrapping his arms around his head as if to shield himself from his own thoughts. 

Kuroo watches all of this. Wiping his eyes with Tsukki's tank top, he stands and walks over to Tsukki. Slowly lowering himself onto the bed, he reaches out to rub his back. On contact Kei doesn't react at all, completely drowning in his own self loathing. It pains Kuroo's heart to see the one he loves in such a state, and he pulls Tsukki into his chest. Cradling his head, he utters soothing words into Kei's hair, rocking them back and forth as he does it. Feeling the front of his shirt becoming soaked, he only holds Kei tighter as he feels his own eyes begin to water once again. 

"...I'm so sorry...God why do I always do this.." Tsukki mutters these words into Kuroo's warm chest, tears still streaming from his reddening eyes. "I take it all back.. I didn't mean a word of it." 

Stroking Kei's hair, Kuroo takes in all that had happened. Thinking about it now, he realizes that they had had their first fight and first make up in the span of a few minutes. A low, muffled laugh begins in his throat, and soon enough Kuroo bursts out laughing. Kei's eyes widen with shock, his head lifting off of Kuroo's chest. Tears staining his cheeks, he watches in disbelief as Kuroo rolls over, positively dying with laughter. 

"Why are you laughing..?" 

"God we are going to be a train wreck!!" Kuroo can barely push the words out as he gasps for air in between each word. He then lifts his head from the bed, his face full of amusement and happiness. Kei is completely and utterly confused, his whole body still weak from all of the mental exertion he had just experienced. Crawling over to Kei, Kuroo finally calms down and explains.

"Tsukki; we seriously just had our first fight over me teasing you! And on top of that, we just made up a few minutes after the fight had started! Do you know what that means?" Kuroo takes a hold of both of Kei's hands in his, a look only someone who is completely in love could have on his face. 

"It means that we may have a few problems to work out, but if the problems are as little as that, we'll be just fine! God I'm so happy!" He gives Tsukki's wet hands a gentle squeeze, urging the blonde to join him in his gayness. He waits patiently but eagerly as Kei processes all this. His hands shaking a little, Kei glances around the room to avoid Kuroo's piercing eyes as he thinks. 

 

You don't have to be alone... You can stop pushing people away now. 

 

You have him.

 

A little shocked at that last thought, Kei sharply inhales as he looks back to Kuroo's smiling face. Feeling a small smile begin to spread across his face, a tear squeezes out of his eye as he says, "Kuroo... please always stand by me. Even if I get mad for no reason, even if I push you away... Please stay close to me..... Because, Kuroo... I will always need you..."

Kuroo feels his heart skip a beat as he hears this, uttering a sweet "of course" under his breath as he pulls Tsukki in for their first kiss as a couple.


	7. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the new couple's rather odd fight, they finally settle down for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh I'm so sorry I haven't posted for this work in a while! Feedback is always appreciated!

"Kuroo, you're suffocating me," is all Kei can get out with the small air supply he has. 

Quickly pulling away, Kuroo nervously says, "Sorry Tsukki! How do you want me to hold you?" Shifting so that he's turned to face Kuroo's worried face in the dark, Kei rests his head on the dinosaur plushie next to him. 

Yawning slightly, Kei pushes his glasses up as he rubs his reddening eyes. "Mnnh...I dunno just hold me."

GOD WHY IS HE SO CUTE?!

Kuroo's heart beat speeds up as he lays back down onto the soft covers and pulls Tsukki into a hug. Not wanting to leave the dinosaur plushie behind, Kei puts it between them as Kuroo wraps his muscular arms around him. Sighing happily, Kei feels his whole body relax in the warmth of Kuroo's chest. "Tsukki?" Kuroo breaks the silence and runs his fingers through Kei's golden curly hair. Nuzzling in closer until his head is resting on Kuroo's breastbone, Kei folds his arms around the plushie and quietly gnaws on his thumb. "What is it, Tetsurou?" 

His heart jumping out of his chest at his name, Kuroo's cheeks flush a little as he says, "You know, I wasn't kidding when I said I was afraid of the dark.." Holding his breath for a moment, Kei glances up at Kuroo's neck and softly kisses it. 

Returning back to how he was before, Kei doesn't give Kuroo a chance to question his action as he says, "I had no idea. I thought you were just trying to convince me to let you stay... Are you okay right now?"

Hearing the slight worry in Tsukki's voice makes Kuroo's stomach jump a little, his worry slowly fading away. "Some nights I'm not, but I have you now, so I know I'll be fine." The whole time Kei is listening to his voice through his sturdy chest, the soothing deep tones relaxing him even more. 

Ah...So warm....

"Well I'll be here when you need me so don't worry...Okay?" Pulling Kei in as close as possible, Kuroo utters a quiet "Thank you...Thank you for everything..."

The evening then went on with the two new lovers so intimate that they breathed the same air all night. Eventually Kei had thrown the dinosaur away just to be chest to chest with Kuroo. Throughout the entire night Kuroo watched him peacefully sleep, smiling like an idiot till sleep came for him as well.


	8. The Morning After It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the emotionally packed night had finally passed and the warm, morning sun shines through Kei's bedroom window, the two awaken. Kuroo gets the surprise of his live when he finds out what's waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have seemed to neglected the story as of late! I apologize for my absence and I hope to get back into the swing of things. I believe this will be the last chapter, that is unless I find inspiration to help me somehow continue it. Thank you to all the readers!

"Mmn," Kuroo's awoken by the soft sunlight shining in his eyes, rubbing them as he tries to remember where he is. Finally beginning to take it all in, he has to stop himself from jumping like a startled kitten when something moves beside him. The room still too poorly lit to make out, Kuroo's hair stands up on end as he reaches for the sheet covering the moving object. Putting his idiotic fears aside, Kuroo rips the sheet away and nearly screams at what he sees. A curled up and very naked Tsukki is clutching a dinosaur plushie, his curly hair ruffled up from tossing in his sleep. Kuroo's face flushes beet red, and looks down to see Kei's boxers at his feet. Scrambling to retrieve them, Kuroo holds them for a moment to think about how to get them back on Kei. All the while Kei begins to wake up, Kuroo's thrashing stirring him out of his slumber. Rubbing his eyes, Tsukki yawns as he stretches. Noticing a disheveled Kuroo had covered his face, Tsukki's sleep rimmed eyes glance down to his crotch, which coincidentally is covered with his dinosaur plushie. A little confused, he finally observes his very embarrassing dinosaur boxers clutched in Kuroo's shaking hands.

A few moments of complete silence pass before Kei erupts with realization.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY UNDERWEAR?!?!" Kuroo flinches at the sudden outburst and hastily holds the boxers out to Tsukki. 

"I'm sorry!! All I know is that when I woke up this morning I found you very, VERY, naked and your boxers were at my feet!" Shielding himself with the closest thing (A pillow), Kuroo prepares for the worst. 

But surprisingly, nothing. No screaming, no hitting, nothing. Peeking out from his pillow wall, Kuroo is shocked when he sees Kei's face suddenly flush and scramble to get his boxers on. Confused, Kuroo follows Kei's troubled gaze as he is guided to his own bulging crotch. A strike of panic hits him, and Kuroo stuffs the pillow on top to cover it. 

"I-It's not what you think! Imeansureyouhaveabloodyfantasticbodybutit'smorningyouknowsosometimesIgetmorningwoodsopleasedon'tthinkbadlyofmepleasedon'tleavemeTsukkiIloveyoupleasenopleasedon'tbackawayfrommeeeee" Kuroo completely loses it trying to reassure Tsukki and to make him not back away. 

"Please Tsukki don't go away I'll try to make it go away I promise just please don't leave."

Tsukki had stood up from the bed, pretty much backing away until he bumped into his desk. A little unsure of what to do, Kei tries to figure out why he was naked in the first place. Thinking to himself for a moment, a possible scenario makes him widen his eyes at a very blurry Kuroo. 

"D-Did you and I......Did we h-ave sex..??" Trying to stay calm, Tsukki stutters as he asks Kuroo this, leading to Kuroo to wonder. 

After a moment, Kuroo says: "Tsukki, please come here." Unsure of his intentions, Kei hesitantly shuffles over to Kuroo whom is still sitting on the bed. 

"Now, you'll have to bear with me on this, okay? I need you to trust me." 

Suddenly a little serious, Kuroo feels a twinge of nervousness as he receives a nod from Tsukki. Without another word, Kuroo spins Kei around to face the other way and put his hands on Kei's butt. Jumping in surprise, Kei quickly tries to ask what he's doing but Kuroo doesn't answer. Feeling around where Tsukki's entrance would be, Kuroo notices that there's no sticky residue or strange smell. A little relieved yet disappointed (because even though they had just become a couple, Kuroo has a lot of fantasies of making love to Tsukki), Kuroo spins a flustered Kei back around to face him. "We didn't have sex. Before you ask, how I know is that you don't have anything, uhm, coming from your butt." Laughing a little at Tsukki's taken aback reaction, Kuroo relaxes a little. 

"Then why was I naked?"

The question hangs in the air for a little bit as the two ponder. 

"Ohhhh....." Tsukki's face lights up a little with realization, and he turns to Kuroo a little embarrassed. "...I tend to get a little hot at night, so I usually take off some of my clothes to cool down. I guess with the extra heat, you, it was so hot I couldn't take it so I removed everything while I was half asleep." 

"Huh."

"....What is it?"

"It's just really awesome that I was too hot for you to handle."

"....."

Kuroo bursts out laughing, leaving Kei an emotionless statue. Noticing the absence of another voice, Kuroo suddenly pulls Kei down and tickles him. "Hey! Stop that!! I--ahahahaha!" Kei can't hold out as Kuroo continuously tickles him, and ends up laughing so hard his stomach hurts. 

 

***

 

"So I know we didn't have sex and everything, but I'm really loving the whole "boyfriend shirt" thing you're doing right now," Kuroo smugly eyes a slightly embarrassed Kei whipping up pancake batter. 

Pushing up his glasses, Kei answers, "Oh shut up. I just don't have any clean clothes left and your jacket was the cleanest thing so..." Kuroo merely answers in an all knowing hum, which earns him a flick of batter in the face. Laughing a little, Kei unconsciously brings his hand to his mouth to cover his lips. 

Noticing the gesture, Kuroo asks,"How come you do that?" When Tsukki gives him a confused look, Kuroo explains. "Ya know, that hand thing when you laugh. I've notice you do it a lot when laughing at Hinata's misses or Tanaka getting rejected by your team's manager." Kei is sort of surprised at the obvious observation Kuroo had on himself so often. 

Turning back to the stove to start the pancakes, Kei thinks about it. "...I guess a part of me doesn't want to be seen as a jerk, so I unconsciously try to cover up my rude gestures." Kuroo, silent from the serious and deep answer, sips the coffee Tsukki had made for him. 

"Well.. to be honest I think you are more self-aware now." Kuroo smiles a little as he watches Tsukki slightly turn his head to him, knowing that something had indeed changed inside himself. 

"Kuroo, would you like to stay with me another night?" Kuroo happily springs up from his chair as he glomps on an unsuspecting Tsukki. Planting a long, sweet kiss on Tsukki's soft lips, Kuroo nuzzles his boyfriend's cheek as he fondly says, "There's no place I'd rather be."


End file.
